


newsies: the curse of the black pearl

by belie (veel), veel



Series: potc/newsies [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anxious David Jacobs, Badass Sarah Jacobs (Newsies), F/F, F/M, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Jack Kelly Being an Idiot, Katherine Plumber Pulitzer is a Good Friend, M/M, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, Pirates of the Caribbean AU, Sorry Not Sorry, Spot Conlon is Bad at Feelings, The Black Pearl (Pirates of the Caribbean), a bunch of original newsies, albert gets to be gibbs because i said so, anyway it's just potc except i change almost everything, anyway race might show up in a later installment, because i dont want to make any of them evil, but maybe not dead men tell no tales, darcy and bill are both norrington, davey is will turner, hopefully i'll finish this series, i dont like that one rip, i plan on doing all of the movies, jack sparrow? more like jack kelly amirite, mentioned racetrack higgins, more characters to be introduced next story, okay maybe im a bit sorry, so katherine and sarah are both elizabeth swann if that makes any sense, spot conlon is kind of like barbossa but not really, youll never know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veel/pseuds/belie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/veel/pseuds/veel
Summary: The story follows pirate Jack Kelly and blacksmith David Jacobs as they rescue the kidnapped Katherine Pulitzer from the cursed crew of the Black Pearl, captained by Spot Conlon, who become undead skeletons at night.basically a newsies/pirates of the caribbean au but i change a lot of things
Relationships: Bill Hearst/Darcy Reid, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Katherine Plumber, Jack Kelly & Albert DaSilva, Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber, Katherine Plumber Pulitzer/Darcy Reid
Series: potc/newsies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723606
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. prologue: where the fuck did this boy come from?

Fog. All that was visible was fog. There was a ship in the water, rocking steadily back and forth, surrounded by fog. A little girl at the age of twelve stood at the bow of the ship, looking out at the sea. She smiled.

"Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me," she sang softly. "Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me." A giant ship came into view. It was one of the British ships, but she couldn't tell what one it was. She paid no mind to it and continued singing. "Drink up me hearties, yo, h-" Suddenly, a hand on her shoulder pulled her backwards. A boy with ginger hair that was only a couple months younger than the girl twisted her around as he stared at her. She glared at him, startled.

"Quiet!" He hissed. "Do you want the cursed pirates to find us?" The girl shook her head and the boy let her go. She stared at him, her eyes wide.

"Albert!" Called a man. He was only a couple years older than the two of them. His name was Darcy, and he was one of the girl's few friends. The girl's father, Joseph Pulitzer, stood beside him. "That'll do." He glared down at Albert condescendingly. 

"She was singin' 'bout pirates!" Albert said calmly. "It's bad luck to be singin' 'bout pirates in fog like this." Darcy sighed and rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Mark my words, Mr. Reid."

"Consider them marked, I guess. On your way now."

"Aye, Lieutenant," he said while walking off. Darcy could hear him mutter something else, but he chose to ignore it.

"I think it would be quite exiting to meet a pirate," the girl, Katherine, said fondly.

"Think again, Miss Pulitzer," said another man, appearing behind Darcy. This man was one of Darcy's friends; Bill. "They're vile creatures, all of them. I intend to see it that all men or women who sail under a pirate flag get what they deserve," he said calmly. Darcy nodded approvingly. "They'll all get a short drop and a sudden stop." Katherine was confused, so she turned to Albert. Albert helpfully mimed a man being hung. Katherine's face went pale and she turned back to Darcy and Bill.

"Darcy, I appreciate your fervor, but I am concerned about how this conversation will effect my daughter," Joseph said, stepping between the two boys and his daughter. Bill sighed and nodded.

"My apologies, sir."

"Actually, I find it fascinating," Katherine said, stepping out from behind her father. Joseph sighed and turned to face her.

"That's what concerns me. You must learn to drop this and move on, am I clear?"

"Yes, father." Katherine's eye dropped to the floor and she turned away, walking back to the bow rail. She looked out at the sea again. Her eyes narrowed as she saw a figure in the water. It was a boy laying on a raft, seemingly coming from nowhere. "Look! It's a boy! There's a boy in the water!" She shouted. Bill and Darcy turned to look out, and they spot the boy as well.

"Man overboard!" Darcy shouted, going to grab a boat hook.

"Boy overboard!" She corrected, rushing over to help Darcy and Bill. They managed to pull the boy out of the water when he passed. Bill and Darcy hauled him aboard. Katherine moved closer, getting a better look at the boy.

"He's still breathing!" Darcy exclaimed, surprised. "Where did he come from?" Katherine knelt down next to the boy.

"Holy shit!" Albert yelled. Darcy and the rest of the crew turned to the sea again. Wreckage of a ship was scattered across the ocean as well as the bodies of the former crew. A tattered British flag hung limply from its stern. Joseph turned to Darcy and Bill.

"What happened here?" He whispered. Bill shook his head sadly.

"An explosion in the powder magazine," he answered.

"Lot o' good it did them." Joseph glared at Albert. "What! We was all thinkin' it, I was jus' sayin' it! Pirates!" Joseph sighed.

"We haven't any proof, Mr. DaSilva," he said sternly. "It could have been an accident." Joseph turned to Bill and Darcy. "Go find out if any of them are still alive out there!" He ordered.

"Aye, sir." Bill and Darcy moved away from the governor.

They lifted the boy. Pulitzer pulled Katherine away from the rail, away from the hideous scene in the water. "Katherine, I want you to accompany the boy. He's in your charge now. You'll watch over him for me?" Pulitzer stared at his daughter. Katherine nodded gravely. The sailors laid the boy gently on the poop deck, behind the wheel, before they hurried off. Katherine knelt down beside the boy again. His rugged good looks were not lost on her. She reached out, gently brushing the chocolate hair from his eyes. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist, awake. Katherine was startled, but their eyes locked. She took his hand in hers.

"I'm Katherine Pulitzer," she said calmly. The boy coughed and smiled up at her.

"David Jacobs."

"I'm watching over you, David." She smiled sweetly down at him, and he faded back into unconsciousness. She sighed and her smile evaporated. His movement had opened the collar of his shirt; Katherine saw he wore a chain around his neck. She tugged it free, revealing a gold medallion. One side wass blank. She turned it over in her hand. A skull gazed up at her, vaguely Aztec in design, but to her eyes, it could mean one thing only. "You're a pirate."

She glanced back at the crew. She saw Bill and Darcy, giving orders, moving toward her. She looked back at David and came to a quick decision. She took the medallion from around his neck and hid it under her coat. Bill and Darcy finally making it over to her.

"Did he speak?" Darcy asked, motioning towards the boy.

"His name is David Jacobs," she responded. Darcy and Bill nodded and hurried off. Katherine stole away to the stern of   
the ship and examined her prize; the gold medallion. A wisp of wind came over the ship, and she looked up. Out over the sea, moving through the fog, silent as a ghost, was a large sailing ship, a schooner.

It had black sails.

Katherine stared, too frightened to move, or cry out. The ship was obscured by the fog as it passed, but not the mizzen-top. There hung the frightening skull and crossbones of the Jolly Roger. Katherine looked from it to the medallion, the skull on the flag is the same as the one on the medallion.

Fog surrounded and closed in on the black ship, except for the black flag. As Katherine watched, the skull appeared to turn and grin at her. Katherine shut her eyes tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> great start i guess
> 
> ships are gonna be a little weird in this, but just try and follow along i guess,,,,


	2. part one: and so the adventure begins

_Eight years later_

* * *

Katherine's eyes snapped open. She lay in the dark, motionless. She had had a dream about the first day she met David again. Katherine slowly looked as far out the corner of her eyes as possible without moving. Could there have been someone in the room with her, looming over her? She turned, ready for anything. However, she was alone.

Katherine sat up, turned up the flame on an oil lamp beside the canopied bed. She carried the lamp across the room to a   
dressing table before setting it down on the dressing table. She pulled one of the small drawers all the way out, reaching   
into a space beneath it and removed and item.

The medallion.

She had kept it all that time. It had not lost its luster, or its sense of menace. She gazed at it as she absently returned the draw to its place.

A booming knock on the door interrupted her. Katherine jumped up, startled, knocking over the chair behind her.

"Katherine? Is everything all right? Are you decent?" Pulitzer yelled. Katherine let out a sigh of relief as she picked up the chair she accidentally knocked over.

"Yes!" She called back as she quickly put on the medallion and pulled a dressing gown over her head. Pulitzer walked in, a servant with a crutch following behind him. Pulitzer carried a large box. Katherine had no clue what it could've been.

The servant moved to open Katherine's curtains. Light flooded the room. Katherine turned away, closing her eyes.

Beneath a blue sky, the bucolic town of Port Royal was visible. It had been built on a natural harbor. On a bluff at the mouth of the harbor stood Fort Charles, its stone parapets lined with cannons. It was a nice town, Katherine liked it enough, even though she would like to travel the world. 

"I have a gift for you." Pulitzer smiled as he opened the box he had set on her bed. Inside the box lay a gorgeous pink velvet dress. Katherine gasped, awed by its beauty.

"It's lovely, but my I ask what the occasion is?" Katherine inquired. Pulitzer shrugged, moving away from the box.

"Does there require an occasion for a father to give gifts to his daughter?" 

"I guess not." Katherine gladly took it and walked behind the screened-off dressing area. The servant followed slowly, the box in his free hand.

"Although," Pulitzer paused and sat down on the bed. He looked away from where Katherine and the servant were, "I was hoping you could wear it to the ceremony."

The servant began putting the dress on Katherine, struggling to get it over her head. "Ceremony? To what ceremony are you referring to?" Katherine asked.

"Why, Captain Reid's promotion ceremony!" Pulitzer almost squealed with excitement. He had grown fond of both Darcy and Bill, so Darcy's promotion ceremony was a big deal for him. Katherine, however, wasn't as happy. She peaked around the screen to see her father. The servant coudln't help but sigh. "Or, rather, Commodore Reid," Pulitzer paused again, pacing the room, "a nice gentleman, don't you think?" He didn't give Katherine time to answer, (but he could've sworn he heard the servant say, "He's horrible.") "He fancies you."

Katherine gasped loudly.

"How's it coming?"

Behind the screen, she held her hair and the medallion (still around her neck) out of the way as the servant cinched her into a  
corset over her slip. The servant had his non-hurt foot in Katherine's back as he pulled the laces tight. 

"Difficult to say," she said, taking a sharp breath in. Pulitzer smiled to himself.

"I'm told that the dress is the latest fashion in London!" 

"Women in London must've learned how to not breathe," Katherine whispered, holding her breath. The servant boy stifled a laugh. The servant finally finished, and Katherine took in a deep breath. She winced. 

The butler suddenly entered the room. Pulitzer stared at him, confused.

"Sir, there is a caller here for you," the butler informed. Pulitzer sighed and nodded. Katherine, followed by the servant boy with the box, came out from behind the screen. The servant set the box down on Katherine's bed before he exited the room, his crutch hitting the floor hard as he walked. 

The caller, dressed in rough clothing, stood in the foyer, looking very out of place, and knowing it. He held a long presentation case. He had polished the toes of his boots on the back of his calves, but it didn't help at all.

"Ah! Mr. Jacobs! How nice it is to see you again!" Pulitzer walked down the steps quickly, smiling at the caller.

The caller turned toward Pulitzer. It was David Jacobs. He was handsome, a watchful demeanor that gave him weight beyond his years. He smiled pleasantly, showing his white teeth.

"I have your order, sir." David held out the case, which Pulitzer took carefully. He opened the case, revealing a dress sword and scabbard. He took it out reverently. "The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may," He took the sword from Swann, and balanced it on one finger at the point where the blade meets the guard. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade."

"Impressive," Pulitzer said, "very impressive. Commodore Reid will be pleased, I'm sure. Do pass my compliments on to your master." David's face fell. Clearly, the work was his, and he wass proud of it.

With practiced ease, he flipped the sword around, caught it by the hilt and returned it to the case. He bowed slightly.

"I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated-" He stopped abruptly, staring past Pulitzer. Elizabeth walked down the stairs in her beautiful dress, the servant boy trailing her. He felt his face flush as he tore his eyes away from them.

"Katherine!" Pulitzer turned around and took a good look at his daughter. "You look absolutely stunning!" He praised. David looked up at her, but his eyes couldn't help but look at the servant boy again. He tried to speak, but no words came out. He sighed and gave up, offering an empathetic nod instead.

"David! It's lovely to see you again." Katherine's smile adorned her features. Her hand went to her throat, feeling the chain of the necklace. The medallion was hidden in bodice of her dress. "I dreamt about you last night." David looked up at her in confusion.

"Really?"

"Katherine, this isn't appropria-"

"About the day we met," Katherine interrupted. "Do you remember?" She asked. David smiled lazily.

"I couldn't forget it, Miss Pulitzer." He put his hands behind his back, doing his best to ignore the servant boy and keep his eyes on Katherine's.

Katherine huffed. "How many more times must I tell you to call me 'Katherine'?" She asked.

"At least once more, like usual." Katherine felt a bit hurt and disappointed by his answer. She didn't know how he was able to be so respectful all the time. She was born into a wealthy family where respect was required, but she could hardly keep from snorting when she spoke.

"Well said! There's a boy who understands propriety. Now, we must be going." Pulitzer the case from David and opened the door for Katherine. Katherine straightened her back, gathered her skirts and strided past David.

"Goodbye, Mr. Jacobs." She and Pulitzer exited the mansion, leaving David at the doorway and the servant boy on the staircase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this took so long to update!! i got distracted and lowkey forgot i started this but then i had a dream about this and remembered so that was wild
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed!! comments are always appreciated :DD


End file.
